Hello Cutie
by Esha Bhoon
Summary: It seems the readership is very small. Well i have one thing to say that Spike will be arriving in the next chapter. I hope the readership increases. I would be very grateful. Reviews would be appreciated. Take a chance on me.
1. You took your coat off

"Is it absolutely necessary to go?"

"Yes".

Se was busying herself with cleaning the weapon's cabinet. It housed some of her most deadly artillery and she was immensely proud of it.

"Its been 2 years since you last talked. Do you even feel like going?"

Her hand was clasped on the handle of the scythe. It still reminded her of that bus ride and the final beckoning to the crater in front of them.

"Yes"

"Bloody Hell! You always do this to me. Whenever I get the feeling that we are completely detached from that world you always drag me back into it."

She knew at any moment he would pick up his trench coat and walk out in a storm. She had actually bought him that duster. She felt close to home when she looked at it.

"I told you before, you don't have to go if you don't want to. But I have to and I will."

She had no scorn in her voice but the words stung the person in front of her. Realizing this she walked forward away from the cabinet and enveloped the figure in a fierce hug. Her voice was soft as she spoke.

"Hey, its not like it sounded. I juts feel that its an obligation I have to fulfill. But if its uncomfortable for you, you can stay." Her hands rested on his back caressing him through the silky fabric.

"I just………………I just feel that this meeting will change things somehow and you may not come back. I know I sound like an old sap but I love you."

She drew back from the embrace and looked straight into his eyes.

"I love you too and that is precisely the reason I am able to go there, do my job and come back to you." She knew the iceberg in front of her was slowly melting and very soon he would be helping her pack her bags. Sensing the forthcoming surrender she came forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. Finally his arms went around her and a warm smile embraced his face instead of the frown he was fashioning earlier.

"Fine, Go and enjoy yourself. Just don't bring me any pictures." Her smile widened at the remark. She wasn't going there to enjoy herself or take pictures. She was doing it as a duty, as a formality. It wasn't that she hated them or her love for them had evaporated into thin air. They had just drifted apart over the last few years with different lives and different priorities. She had then made a solemn promise to herself that she wasn't going to go back to them unless they needed her desperately which she doubted would never happen.

She had gotten the invitation a couple of weeks back. There was also a letter enclosed addressed to her. She had intentionally not opened it for the first few days and just looked at the handwriting on the envelope. When she eventually opened it she was surprised by its content. In it were words of remembrance, love, affection and regret.

_Dawn,_

_Its extremely hard for me to write this letter to you. It is incredibly harder to remember when it became so difficult to talk to you._

_Sometimes I feel I made the wrong decisions. Sometimes I blame the situation. Sometimes I just blame the Powers That Be. But then I realize that no matter who or what I blame it is upto me to make the amends. _

_When I lost you I lost not only my sister but also my confidante. I lost my friend. I lost a part of myself. I always tried to console myself by saying that you were a part of me and would always remain with me and someday you would come back. But I never realized that it was I that needed you more to complete myself. _

_We all miss you a lot and remember you with every passing day. I always watch the dawn arrive just before the sunrise and it always reminds me of. It reminds me of your long brown hair_

_I love you._

_I hope you can come. I will be waiting._

_Buffy_

_P.S. Mom would want you to come._

He had scoffed at the letter calling it downright artificial while she had been touched by the gesture and had wanted to go. Her sister was going to walk down the aisle. Buffy was going to walk down the aisle. And the groom had been her good friend. She had actually harbored a crush on him in the past but had realized it to be a futile attempt and had given up the emotion.

She heard the sounds of fingers snapping and she zoomed right back to the present to the person in front of her.

"Dreaming of the nightmare to come eh?" There was an evil glint in his eye.

"Yeah."

She fibbed. She did it now and then. It reminded her of the younger days in Sunnydale when she would lie and sneak away into the night. It made things easier. It made life easier sometimes. It wasn't that she was one for the easy way out; it was actually to the contrary. Many a nights she would go through the alleys and streets at night where the demons were nestled rather than the safer routes to challenge whatever obstructed her. But it was the human emotions that sometimes made her find the escape root because they were much more complicated than fighting six vampires at a time. So sometimes she would embellish the truth to make it slightly prettier.

"When do you leave?" His voice sounded tired and frustrated. He was still wary of her leaving him and going.

"Tomorrow. JFK." She had the night to spend with him and she was glad she was going to.

"Why don't we go out to dinner? Lets celebrate your going to hell." He was smirking clearly enjoying mocking her trip.

"Hey! Thats enough. And besides the real reason you don't want to go is because they don't like you very much. And that wedding would be wrecked if you came." She was also kidding around the subject trying to make the situation more pleasant for him.

"Really? Then I should go with you. Come on darling lets crash that party." He was playing along and there would be a conclusive winner of this game.

"I would love for it to happen darling but I don't think Angel will be very happy to see you." Her hands were permanently situated on his shoulders while his arms were wrapped around her lean waist occasionally playing with the fabric and the skin underneath.

"Like I care. Besides isn't he Buffy's responsibility now?"

"Yeah and what a brooding weight of a responsibility. I know he's a hottie----."

"Hey! Your eyes are to remain in the periphery of my being. They are not to trespass. Is that clear Dawn?" She nodded her head in earnest taking pleasure in the obsessive protectiveness he offered.

"Now get ready and we'll go out." He unwillingly let her go to get changed. She still looked gorgeous but he knew she always liked to dress up for an outing.

"Fine. Just let me close the cabinet." She went across to the weapon's cabinet and touched the scythe one more time contemplating for a while. Maybe she would get Buffy a wedding present after all. After closing the cabinet she noticed something and called out.

He was in the bedroom by now getting ready to change when he heard her voice.

"Where is my crossbow Nicholas?"


	2. Foolish Games

"What are you thinking right now?"

"I am thinking that I have to sit through 12 hours of flight time to do something I really don't want to do."

"You can still back out Dawn."

"No Nicholas, not a chance in hell or heaven am I going to not go. Even if I have to undergo the torture of consuming plane food."

"You know you remind me of my very first girlfriend?"

"Not something the current girlfriend likes to hear but why is that so?"

"Well she was stubborn as hell just like you. Oh wait. You definitely beat her. You are more stubborn."

"Hey! Don't misconceive my firm determination and focus as stubbornness. I am just strong willed."

"You know when I first met you, the first thing I noticed about you was your determination. You had this burning desire to get away from the life you had led before and even more commendable was your accomplishment of this task. But today I see that spirit in you working in the reverse direction. I don't know if I like it anymore."

"Nichol, I am what twenty-four today and I was eighteen then. People change in such a long duration. I did too. I don't say that today I am not what I was back then but yes I have learnt my lessons and I have understood the importance of certain things in life. And one of those things is family."

"Frankly I believe I am the only family you need but that's upto you. I am just wary of you going and its getting on my nerves."

"Maybe I don't say it enough but I love you with all my heart, my lungs, my intestines and all my entrails. And I will come back to you no matter what."

"Dawn, love you too."

"This is getting really cheesy."

"We are not cheesy. We are the coolest couple I know."

"Not looking that cool right now."

"So how much time more until you initiate your journey to demon world?"

"Ummmm, About six hours more."

"So what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Well we could………………………….."

"Nichol, we did that like seven times last night. I am tired as hell. I think my bones are giving in. But if you really want to……"

"No thats not what I meant but now that you mention it…"

"Stick to the point."

"Actually I was thinking maybe we could spar a little. I am feeling quite rusty with scarce activity in town. I guess the demons are in hibernation or something.'

"Nichol, I just said I am dead tired. I might just die if I spar now."

"Oh! Then lets spar. At least that way you can die in my arms and not go to that hell hole of a place."

"I might just tape you up, package you and take me with you if you continue."

"Lets just sit."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"You know what the first thing I noticed about you?"

"My charm? My accent? My clothes? My smile? My car--------."

"The first thing I noticed about you was that you were completely different from the Scoobies."

"Glad to hear that."

"You were very expressive, very forthright. You always dealt with your problems. You faced up to your mistakes. You were very clear about what you wanted. The Scoobies were completely different people. They were nothing like this. They generally ran away from the truth. They would always hide things especially from me. They thought that 'Sweet Dawnie' could not understand things. Well except for…………………

Well he wasn't technically a Scoobie."

"Is he coming Dawn?"

"I don't know."

"Will you be hanging out with him a lot if he comes?"

"Nichol you are acting like a jealous schoolboy. And I don't even know if he is coming."

But if he is?"

"I wont lie to you. I like him and I like him a lot. He was my first actual friend. He was also my first crush. Though we had rough patches in the last year of Sunnyhell we came very close over the past few years. And you know that very well. So if he comes, yeah, I will hang out with him."

"Are there any chances of you sending an RSVP instead of going?"

"Nichol, we talked about this………."

"Yeah, but now knowing that Spike might be coming to this wedding and with you being alone I am not entirely sure anymore."

"Its true I feel deeply for the guy and I would do anything in my power to help him but I love you and I am with you not with him."

"I know how you felt about him before we started dating. You were almost ready to run to him knowing he was alive."

"Nicholas, I don't think I have to give you any justifications regarding my relationship with Spike because you have known from the very beginning. You should not question me about something you already know everything about. So just let it go. Just remember that I love you and I am going to come back."

"I will take that as a promise then."

"You know I don't make promises. I don't believe in them."

"I believe in you."

"So believe that I will be back."

"But Dawn, its Spike. The SPIKE with you for a week and no me. Somehow my belief is faltering hearing those words."

"And I feel really bad that you are not coming but that does not change anything. Now lets talk about something else."

"By the way isn't Faith in town?"

"Oh yeah! I completely forgot. Why don't you invite her over while I am gone? At least that way you won't whine like a puppy scratching the door waiting for me to come back. And besides she is good company."

"Actually I might just do that. We really hit it off last year in that bar during New Year."

"You and your alcohol. Sometimes I feel that the alcohol will take your life."

"I am trying to quit."

"If I had a penny for every time I heard that I would have bought myself a country."

"Besides its much less lethal than smoking."

"Unlike you some people are already dead and smoking does not really affect them."

"Second hand smoke kills people, my lady"

"I am ready to take the chances."

"For the last and final time, I am asking you whether you want to go or you want to stay back."

"I am going Nicholas."

"Fine. Just don't expect to find me when you come back. I will be gone far far away with Faith."

"Don't crack me up Nichol"

"I have the right to emotional blackmail. Don't I?"

"Well if it satisfies your ego, go ahead but I am still going. As a matter of fact I should be leaving right now."

"Well then be safe and don't fool around."

"Yes Daddy!"

"Bye Dawn. And you better come back. I love you doll."

"Bye Nichol. And don't fret. It's a matter of a week."

With a kiss on her lips and love in her heart she left not knowing whether se would be back or not. Her family had a habit of not letting things go easily.


	3. And I watched from my window

Dawn's heart was thumping and thudding in her chest when she landed at the Rome Airport. She had valiantly and courageously left Nicholas in New York saying that it was something that she had to do and nothing more than that. But now the realization had hit her that she was actually going to meet the Scoobies after six years. She was going to see her sister's face and how she had changed. She would meet her family, the Scoobies. And with this thought her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest and splatter on the road. She had not called them confirming her arrival. They did not know when or if she was coming. She was going to surprise them and herself. After calling herself a cab she indicated the address she wanted to go to. She was nervously fingering her collar smoothening the fabric. She had intentionally chosen to wear something bright and cheerful. So she chose a pretty white shirt with light brown trousers. With diamond studs in her ears and her streaked hair pulled back into a ponytail, she looked simple and pretty. Just what she had wanted to look. Though this wasn't in accordance with her usual attire she had been willing to dress pleasantly for this occasion. She wanted this meeting to go peacefully and amicably. She would go, do her duties as maid of honor, talk to Spike if he came and with a quiet goodbye she would leave and come back to Nicholas.

Suddenly she could hear the honking of a horn and a very Italian accent calling out to her. Pulling herself out of her thoughts she looked at the driver who had a quizzical expression on his face. Or maybe he was just frustrated with his customers.

"La casa e qui. Avere bisogno dell'aiuto con I sacchetti?"

This obviously meant that she was here. She looked out of her window to see a big house in front of her. It was completely white from the exterior and the curtain in one of the windows was swaying due to the effect of the wind. For a second she thought she saw someone but then there was nothing but the curtain and the window.

"La bella, la casa e qui."

"Sorry I don't speak Italian. So this is it?"

"La casa, la casa." He said frantically pointing to the piece of paper I had handed him. Thankfully Buffy had written the address in Italian and so the driver could read it.

"So how much do I have to pay you?" I was desperately making signs with my hands towards my money but there was no way of finding out how much had to be paid.

"Quindici euro."

"How much is that sir?" Now my hands were playing 'The Price is Right' and every guess seemed to be wrong. I was about to give up and hand him a big wad of cash.

"Quanto?"

Someone had come up behind me and I had not even noticed. I looked behind and saw Xander standing in the Roman sun just 5 feet away from me. He looked quite different. His hair was lighter and his clothes were much more sleek and sophisticated. He had also lost a lot of weight and looked mighty well handsome. And he was speaking Italian and that too very smoothly.

"Quindici euro, signore."

"Avere." He fished into his pockets and took out few bills of Euros and handed them to the driver. The driver hurriedly counted the money and when satisfied with the amount bowed to Xander and then bowed to me.

"Arrivederci bella."

And then he was gone in his cab. I took a long time to look back into Xander's direction. Probably 5 minutes but he did not seem to mind. When I did eventually turn around I looked straight up at Xander's face. For a moment he seemed expressionless but then there was a warm smile on his face. It reminded me of the old Xander in Sunnydale, that innocent boy look still intact. My face gave way too and I smiled. And then instinctively I went forward and hugged Xander. He wasn't as big as before but he still felt like a teddy bear.

"We missed you Dawnie."

"Me too. Its been too long."

Breaking out of the embrace I looked at his cheery face wondering when he had found his paradise again. After Anya had died the first few days had been very rough for him. He had distanced himself from all the Scoobies. He did not want to see anyone. He would just sit in his room and lie on the bed all day long. With passage of time he did come out of his shell and became somewhat normal. But by the time he turned into this wonderful version of himself I had already left. I wondered how changed Buffy would be.

"Let me take your bags." And picking up my bags or more like a bag we walked together towards the house in a friendly silence. My heart had started its palpitations again as I was drawing nearer to the front door. Suddenly Xander placed his free hand on my shoulders to steady me.

I wasn't used to being weak. I hadn't been weak in years. I had never required Nicholas to steady me or support me. This was one the changes I had undergone. I could protect others and myself. I wasn't a slayer but I was no less. I had undergone five years of rigorous training to become what I was today. So I was surprised when Xander's firm hand facilitated my position and I was grateful for it. There was no training manual that could teach someone how to face your family after six years. If there were it would be a bestseller.

I mouthed a silent thanks to Xander and he reciprocated with a smile. And then he opened the door. When I walked over the threshold I could feel a sense of belonging even though I had never seen this place in my life. My nerves were still on edge and with each step the thudding in my chest seemed to get louder. Any minute or second now one of them would be here and then another and then another and then all of them would be here. Despite my frenzy I couldn't help but gaze at the interior of the house. Rich lighting, with the best upholstery, shades of red and cream and a whole lot of expensive stuff. In short it was grand.

And then there were footsteps. But they did not belong to Buffy. I could make out by the way the steps were taken. Willow. It had to be. And there she was in front of me. Xander had disappeared somewhere while I was pondering. Suddenly my senses were taking a huge beating. Willow almost looked the same with the exception that her hair was longer but still red. She was wearing a long white robe like thing made of silk and her face was glowing. I decided to take the initiative and walked forward to envelope her in a hug. Her hands instinctively went around me in a motherly gesture and she was stroking my hair. A smile broke out on my face. It had been years since I had had anything close to a mother. We were not saying anything. It was not needed. I was looking ahead while Willow's head was tilted towards my head.

And there she was in front. She appeared out of nowhere accompanied by Xander. She was also wearing white but she looked completely ethereal. I always did tell her that white suited her but she never really wore it in Sunnydale. Her face was cheerful but not in an eerie way. She looked happy but not like the plastic Buffybot. It was genuine happiness. Sensing her presence Willow gently untangled herself from the hug and looked at me and then at Buffy. We were probably 10 feet away. Something gave in inside of me and I decided to walk forward towards her. Surprisingly she also instinctively started walking towards me. We smiled at that thought. And then we hugged. After six years of waiting. It was much more closer to Mom. Much more. And it wasn't like one of those pity hugs she used to give me in Sunnydale. It was genuine. Everything about her seemed genuine. We almost hugged for about 2 minutes before drawing back. She grinned.

"Welcome back."

"Glad to be back. And by the way Congrats on the wedding." I was still shaken up but did not forget my manners.

"That's all we hear nowadays. The wedding this. The wedding that. The wedding there. The wedding then. Might as well tell everyone that the oldest living slayer has finally lost it." Xander's voice echoed through the hall.

"Xander! You know Dawn, Xander was the one who actually convinced Angel and I to get hitched and now he is complaining." Buffy's retort came flying. I was glad some things were the same.

"Well just don't send me next time to select the flowers for the hall. You know Dawn, Buffy wants one kind for the hall, one kind for the main area, one kind for the garden, one kind for her and one kind for Angel. Ever heard of color co-ordination?"

"Come with me Dawn. They are going to keep at it all day." And Willow ushered me into the adjacent room while Buffy and Xander continued their banter. Willow had started showing me around the entire house. To say it was huge would be an understatement. There were too many rooms to be counted and so I didn't count. But each room looked cozy and homely despite the huge size. Finally she led me to my room. It was beautiful. The lighting was similar to the type in the main hall. And the furniture was all in reds and blacks. Willow looked at me and gave me a wink. I sat down on the bed. Willow came and sat next to me.

"So how have you been all these years?"

"Good. I never thought I could live on my own but I did and now its what I most admire about my life."

"How is Nicholas?"

"He is fine. Great actually. Wasn't really keen on me coming here but I knew what I had to do." I looked at Willow as I said this. She had nothing but compassion in her eyes. How had these people changed so much? I know six years is a long time but they were completely different. I tried to decipher what was in Willow's thoughts but in vain.

"I can imagine how he feels. But I am very glad you did not listen to him." And a grin adored her face.

"How have you been? I mean I heard about Oz popping up but I never really got to know what happened. And what bout Kennedy?" I was genuinely interested in all this. I wanted to know what they had been upto all these years.

"Yeah Oz dropped by regarding a mission but we didn't really start anything up again. There was no point. He was still discovering himself and maybe I was too. I still am." There was no pain in her eyes but her voice seemed tired.

"And Kennedy?"

"She left. I knew she would one day. I had already seen it in the stars. That hurt for a while but then I was okay. One has to be, right?" I nodded in agreement. Somewhere I also agreed with what Willow had said. We have to be okay for the people around us. We have to be okay for us.

"Okay. Enough of times bygone. Lets talk about now. How long are you staying?"

"About a week." I knew I could stay longer but maybe time would be decide how long I really had to stay.

"Just a week?" Her voice reached before she did. And then she was in front of us. Buffy must have finished her argument with Xander and now she was here. She was smiling.

"Yeah. Kinda on a hectic schedule."

"Oh! How is Nicholas? I thought he would come seeing as he doesn't trust us with you alone." There was definite scorn in her voice. It slightly differed from the rest of her calm attitude.

"Buffy, You never really gave him a chance. Besides I am responsible for myself. He isn't." My voice was soft but firm. I wasn't here to pick up fights. I was here to mend some fences and go back with a light heart.

"Its okay Buffy. Whats more important is Dawn is here and she is going to be a part of this wedding." Always the peacemaker Willow stepped forward and issued a white flag on Buffy's behalf.

"That's definitely more important than anything else. Really Dawn, this is more important to me than anything else." And she walked forward and kneeled down in front of me and put her hands on my lap.

"I think I will give you some bonding time." And Willow was off. Buffy looked at me with the most earnest eyes.

"That letter was the most difficult thing I had to do. But I wanted to, for you. You are a big part of me and you always will be no matter where you are." She had tears in her eyes. Very solemn tears. And mine threatened to spill but I knew I was strong. So I placed my hands on top of hers and looked her straight in the eye.

"Buffy I am also sorry about how I left. I should have told you. But I am not sorry that I left. It has made me a much stronger and more complete person today. And I love my life but now I want you to be a part of it. I don't want to deprive myself or you of the ups and downs of our lives. I know family is important. And mine is right here." Buffy smiled the biggest smile and placed a soft kiss to my knuckles. But before she could assume anything I continued.

"This does not mean that I will not go back. Because I will. But we will try to be a part of each other's lives." She seemed saddened for a moment but then she smiled a smile and sniffed.

"Well something is better than nothing." And she gave me a hug which I willingly reciprocated. We drew back from the hug. I decided to change the topic of conversation.

"Where is Angel? And Where is Giles? They were not present to welcome me."

"Oh, they are out of the city. They will be back tomorrow." She said getting up.

"I really wanted to meet them. Especially Angel. I really wanna mess with him and make him apprehensive about the wedding." There was an evil glint in my eye and Buffy turned around.

"Don't do that hun. I think I am spending too much on this wedding. It wouldn't do good to the bills if the groom suddenly changes his mind."

"Fine. But it would have been fun to watch him squirm. Ummm is he used to it by now?"

"Not really. Sometimes he still jumps when I open the windows in the morning but we are getting there." She was happy. She was really happy.

"Is it weird him being a human now?"

"No. He is the same. But it does make life easier for us now. Though I will miss the super human strength." Kinky!

"I am glad he was shanshoed. He did deserve it." She nodded her head in agreement.

"Speaking of Shanshoe, I have invited someone you like a lot." First it did not register with me whom she was talking about but then my face evolved into a smile. I got up from the bed slowly and walked towards Buffy. SLOWLY.

"Did my sister invite Spike to her wedding? Let me rephrase that, did my sister BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER invite SPIKE THE VAMPIRE to her wedding?" I wanted to play her. She just grinned and held my shoulders.

"Very Funny Dawn. He is a very good friend now. Very close actually. He has been the one who has been keeping us updated on you all these years." She had sincerity in her eyes and her voice.

"I can't believe that my sister and Spike are friends. He never told me."

"I told him not to. I thought that if you knew that we were in touch then you would not write to him. He was the one who gave me your address." She said stroking my hair. It wasn't as long as before but it wasn't very short.

"I am glad he did. But I am definitely kicking his ass for keeping this from me. When is he coming?"

"Tonight I think. He is directly coming from Paris. There were some Angora demons there. They threatened to destroy the Eiffel Tower."

"Its been very long since I met him too. Thanks Buffy."

"Well you will have lots of time to catch up. Now go get comfortable. We have a small party in the backyard in the evening." She held my shoulders and guided me to the window which overlooked the backyard. It was huge and very ornately done. With a final tap on my shoulder Buffy left. I looked out at the beautiful city of Rome. It would be even prettier at night. It was definitely a far cry away from the lonely and scary roads of Sunnydale. But I wanted to go back there. I wanted to visit the crater again. All these years I had been wanting to go back there and bid my farewell to my first home. I also wanted to visit mom.

Retreating from the window I walked towards the vast expanse of my room. Opening my bag I started placing my clothes in the cupboard for the week I was going to be here. Picking out the dress for the evening and placing it on the bed I went to take a shower thinking about how life changed people and sometimes people changed life.


End file.
